


Cybertronians Can't Kiss

by Andresome04



Series: Cybetronians Can't Kiss [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformer - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conjux Ritus, Cybertronians - Freeform, Its good trust me, Just hear me out, alternative to kissing, applies to any and all couples, came up with the idea at 3 AM, cybertronians can't kiss, face pressing, it's basically a TEDtalk is what it is, its not what it looks like, purely romantic, relationships, romantic, well sure but not in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andresome04/pseuds/Andresome04
Summary: Cybertronians can’t kiss. Not the traditional kissing like many organic forms do. You know, the whole lip-locking and pressing of orifices (sometimes multiple depending on the species). It’s not like they physically can’t—for the most part—but they just don’t. It was never a thing.So instead they have this other action in which they express their affection: Face pressing.
Series: Cybetronians Can't Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cybertronians Can't Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here me out. This is an idea I came up with at 3 in the morning so I was sleep-deprived and half dead when I thought of this but I was immediately intrigued by the idea and the whole AU around it. So I decided to write it down when I was more alive and had the entire day to think about it.

Cybertronians can’t kiss. Not the traditional kissing like many organic forms do. You know, the whole lip-locking and pressing of orifices (sometimes multiple depending on the species). It’s not like they physically can’t—for the most part—but they just _don’t_. It was never a thing.

So instead they have this other action in which they express their affection: Face pressing.

Yes, it sounds simple and pretty bland but allow me to explain.

When a pair of bots show interest in each other, subtle physical hints are shown towards the other. Perhaps light shoving, limbs accidentally touching, fields brushing, maybe hands caressing metal and stroking kibble before contact is (reluctantly) removed. Point being, touch is brief and fleeting. Most bots aren’t that physical when it comes to displaying emotion, others are the complete opposite. The difference between a friendly touch and one that’s more intimate is the meaning behind each action. 

Each point of physical contact has more weight to it; they’re longer, heavier, gentler. Sometimes fields become intertwined at the edges for long periods of time before either bot notices. More optic contact. Smiles are more genuine. Time spent with the other is exceedingly greater than with any other person. And the most important feature of all is the overall change in behavior. Every little detail shifts to something more natural. It’s like a switch. Suddenly the world shifts away and whatever pressure encumbering one’s shoulders has disappeared. It’s like euphoria has settled into whatever dark crevice existed and has light shining through the bot in waves. 

The change is noticeable. Movement is fluid. Frames are relaxed. It’s like a spell that puts a bot in a daze and suddenly they are at peace. 

Anyway, back to the main topic of discussion. When a bot realizes that they want to transform this relationship into something more, a certain action is done. It’s simple but no less meaningful—and intimidating. A bot approaches their desired partner and presses their foreheads together. The action is slow and cautious as to allow the other to pull away if they choose. They gaze long and hard into their intended's optics and ask if they are willing to join in a formal courtship for conjux ritus.

It’s scary. Of course, it is. Cybertronians take courtships extremely seriously and such a decision is not taken lightly. For someone to ask such a thing, is to place oneself in a vulnerable position in front of another person. Their field is laid out completely open to allow the other to see their intentions are true. Rejection is also crushing and can be emotionally traumatizing; thus courtships are a rarity as is.

Now, what’s the importance of such close intimate contact with faceplates? Well, a person’s face is the window to their very being. Just as the spark is the physical manifestation of their soul, a Cybertronian’s faceplate is the gateway to their personality. It’s a bot’s very identity that can be easily seen but at the same time easily hidden. That’s why some bots choose to hide their faceplates behind masks—because they don’t want their own identities vulnerable to the scrutiny of others. To save themselves from the whiplash of cruel judgment, many bots guard their individuality, sometimes through permanent means. 

So when a bot places themselves in front of their intended like that, they basically expose themselves to the mercy of their scrutiny. So, of course, the whole ideal is pretty intimidating and scary, to say the least.

Say, the intended accepts the courtship. Oh boy, this opens the door to a whole new level of intimacy. Face pressing became a thing when couples wished to express their undying devotion to their partners through physical means other than the typical interface. Couples gather their partners to close contact and meld their faces together—like a pair of love-struck felines. Caressing each other with their faceplates and basking in the feel of their partner.

It’s almost like a massage. Each partner pushing and pressing their faces as if trying to become one. Feeling each contour and impression mold against the others like two puzzle pieces fitting together. The feel and scrape of metal against metal. Sensors lighting up and slight charge dancing between multiple points of contact. 

It’s such a great feeling of ecstasy that bots easily get off from it.

Face pressing allows couples to be very familiar with a bot’s own individuality. It allows bots to feel safe and accepted by their chosen partner. To have someone they could rely on and confide in their most private sentiments. It’s a beautiful feeling. To have someone close and pull you closer still. It’s like bonding, but without the need to expose sparks. 

It’s euphoria in the most basic and purest of forms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? It felt cute in my head. Picturing a couple of robots being all lovey-dovey and trying to be as close as they can. If anyone wants to add to this then, by all means, please do so. Let me know what you think in the comments!!


End file.
